


"I'll keep that in mind, Death Boy."

by xogray



Series: solangelo oneshots [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Nico di Angelo, I love him, Love Confessions, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, also im bad at tagging, its good tho I promise, poor baby he is so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “Nico,” Will said quietly, “does me touching you make you uncomfortable?”Nico paused, blinking a few times. “Um… what do you mean?”Will glanced up at him. “You make it seem like you don’t like being touched by people. And I do things like put my arm around you or mess your hair up or whatever, mainly to annoy you, but I’m asking if things like that make you uncomfortable? Like do you want me to stop?”Nico’s mind was blank. He’d never once mentioned being uncomfortable when Will touched him. Because hewasn’t.Will was probably the only person at camp who he didn’t mind touching him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: solangelo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	"I'll keep that in mind, Death Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> wow me writing sumn other than percabeth? unheard of.

“What,” Will sighed, “the hell happened?”

Nico gave him a tilted smile as he kept his hand closed, trying and failing to keep blood from spilling on the infirmary floor. “I was sparring with Jason and I accidentally, uh… grabbed his blade. With my hand.”

Will blinked. “You… grabbed the blade… with your hand?” he asked slowly. Nico nodded. Will sighed again and motioned for Nico to come closer and sit on one of the cots. He complied and Will pulled a stool up in front of him and sat down, taking Nico’s hand. “Idiot,” he muttered.

He began to clean the wound carefully and Nico grit his teeth at the feeling. He kept himself distracted by looking at the boy in front of him. Will’s hair hid his face when his head was tilted down because the blond locks had gotten too long and unruly, which Nico found so very attractive and he desperately wanted to run his fingers through it.

When Will finished cleaning the wound, he stood up to grab bandages across the room. If it had been busier, one of Will’s siblings easily would’ve been able to toss the bandages over but they were alone in the infirmary. Nico was hardly paying attention, a little out of it, so when Will sat back down in front of him and took his hand again, Nico jumped.

Will hesitated briefly before he slowly began to wrap the bandage around Nico’s hand.

“Nico,” he said quietly, “does me touching you make you uncomfortable?”

Nico paused, blinking a few times. “Um… what do you mean?”

Will glanced up at him. “You make it seem like you don’t like being touched by people. And I do things like put my arm around you or mess your hair up or whatever, mainly to annoy you, but I’m asking if things like that make you uncomfortable? Like do you want me to stop?”

Nico’s mind was blank. He’d never once mentioned being uncomfortable when Will touched him. Because he _wasn’t._ Will was probably the only person at camp who he didn’t mind touching him. So Nico had no idea where this question was coming from.

“No…” he said slowly. Will finished wrapping up his wound and set Nico’s hand down gently before retracting his own. Nico studied Will’s blue eyes, trying to get some insight on why Will was thinking this.

“No?” he asked quietly.

Nico shook his head. “I mean I don’t really like being touched usually. But when it comes to you, I… don’t mind it.” His voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Oh,” Will breathed. His eyes flit all over Nico’s face. “Can I, uh, ask why? Like… why don't you mind me touching you?”

Feeling his cheeks flush, Nico looked away, dropping his gaze to his lap. He wasn’t sure what to say. _I kinda really like you and I like when you touch me and I wish you’d do it more,_ seemed a little too forward. He shrugged.

Will chuckled and grabbed Nico’s other hand, leaving the injured one alone. He simply held it and Nico stared at their joined hands. Gods, he loved the way Will’s hand felt in his. Predictably, being a child of the sun god and all, his hands were warm all the time and Nico loved it because his were always cold. 

“Tell me why,” Will said. He wasn’t asking anymore. Nico bit the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t know,” he lied. And then he realized lying was pointless. Will was one of the most stubborn people he’d ever met and when he wanted information, he would find a way to get it. “I just… like you. Your touch, I mean. Like I just like… when you touch me. It doesn’t bother me.” Nico was rambling and stuttering and honestly, he wished he’d just lied.

When Will didn’t reply, Nico risked glancing up at him. He was met with a small smile and sparkly blue eyes. Nico wasn’t usually one to like color, his cabin and most of his clothes were black. But recently, blue was becoming Nico’s favorite color and it was Will Solace’s fault.

“You like me,” Will stated. Again, he didn’t ask. He was simply saying it. And he was saying it quite confidently. 

Nico felt panic bubble up in his chest and all he could do was nod. Will smiled slowly and placed his hand on Nico’s cheek. He pulled his face closer, stopping when they were an inch apart, giving Nico the chance to pull away.

Pulling away was the last thing on Nico’s mind. Instead, he leaned forward and closed the gap. Predictably, Will’s lips were just as warm as his hands. They were soft too. And Nico never wanted to forget how the felt pressed against his. 

Will was the one to pull away a moment later and Nico almost whined. But when he saw Will’s radiant smile, Nico couldn’t even be upset at him breaking the kiss.

Nico bit his lip. “I really don’t mind you touching me,” he repeated. “I actually like it. A lot. And I’d be okay if you did it more.”

Will’s smile grew. “I’ll keep that in mind, Death Boy,” he said before pulling Nico into another kiss.


End file.
